Hunting is one of the most widespread and popular outdoors activities in the world. Many devices exist to assist, enhance, and enable the various types and aspects of hunting. In particular, it is often desirable to hunt game from an elevated position such as a tree stand or a blind. Most such locations are difficult to access, and thus tree steps are affixed to the trunk of the tree in order to allow the hunter stable, easy access to the desired perch.
The process of affixing and removing tree steps can be arduous. Many times, this can lead to an adverse effect on the outdoors experience. Steps take a long time to install properly, which can be problematic should the hunter desire to change locations quickly. Often, the steps will not be installed properly, or too few steps will be installed due to time constraints, or the steps may be left behind once installed in order to save the time spent in removing the steps. Accordingly, this has led to inefficiencies and problems with regards to the safety, cost, expediency, and environmental sensitivity of such endeavors.
Various attempts have been made to provide a device for the expedition of installing tree steps. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,353, issued in the name of Browning et al., describes a tree step socket device. The Browning device employs a socket system with modified tree steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,045, issued in the name of Smith, describes a tree step installation device. The Smith device provides a series of apertures to engage a tree step.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult or time consuming to employ. Also, many such devices do not allow the device to be used in multiple rotational directions. Furthermore, many such devices do not help in the initial engagement of the tree step thread with the tree. Also, many such devices do not provide the user adequate gripping means. Accordingly, there exists a need for a tree step installation devices without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.